Badass ninja
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Of course only Beca would find herself in a fight with a fly. One shot. Read and Review.


**A peace offering of sorts for DJ-22 on tumbles :D because well :)))))**

* * *

Beca found her girlfriend lying on a blanket in the backyard wearing her bikini and a pair of white shorts. She made her way over to the redhead. Even after a year she still managed to take her breath away. Chloe could feel a shadow looming over her and opened her eyes only to be met with her favourite pair of shadowy blue eyes. A grin immediately broke out from ear to ear. Her dimples made Beca swoon internally because god forbid if she was anything other than a badass, even if Chloe knew the truth. Beca kneeled down above Chloe and smirked before leaning down. Chloe arched up and met Beca's lips with her own and hummed.

'I like when you do that.' Chloe muttered quite enough for Beca to hear. Her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to break the moment.

'You are a sucker for iconic movie kisses.' Beca smirked.

'Shut up! Besides I don't hear you complaining.' Chloe opened her eyes giving Beca a look.

'The notebook kiss?! In the rain?! We got sick the next day!' Beca laughed.

'You're ruining the moment Becs.' Chloe pouted. 'All I wanted was for you to be the Peter Parker to my Mary Jane and you had to just poop all over that.'

'Poop? What are you? Five?' Chloe pushed Beca away just enough to sit up.

'You're impossible.' Chloe huffed. She could feel Beca sit behind her, positioning herself around Chloe so the taller girl sat in between her legs as Beca pulled her closer by her waist. She felt Beca's lips graze the back of her neck.

'You're the Mary Jane to my Peter Parker, my Allie to my Noah and my Chloe to my Beca. Always.' Beca nuzzled against Chloe's neck, holding her tightly. Chloe's resolved crumbled. She could never be mad at Beca, or at least stay mad at her for long. Not when she had this power over her. She loved her. She always had.

'I hate you.' She grumbled and turned her head slightly facing Beca. Beca kissed her pout away. She could feel it. Feel the way Beca loved her. Even if she didn't always say it.

'I love you Chlo.'

'I love you too.' She leaned into Beca and they sat together in peaceful silence.

'What are you doing out here anyway?'

'I wanted to get a tan. It's so beautiful today.'

'But like we have gawky frat boys who live next door. They can't keep their boners in their pants.'

'Aww are you jealous?'

'Pfft no… Never…'

'Convincing.' Chloe smirked.

'I just… like don't like when people get to see all your goods. They are mine.'

'They may get to look but only you get to touch.' Chloe led Beca's hand and grazed her chest. Beca's grip became firmer and a moan escaped from Chloe's lips. 'Baby. We are outside.'

'And here I thought you liked being an exhibitionist.'

'Oh I do but I'm not one to put on a show for anyone that isn't you.' Chloe nodded towards the fence and there were some lingering glances from the Sigma Phi's. 'Besides before you came over I was trying to get some colour.' Chloe leaned forward.

'Trying to get rid of me already huh?'

'I never said you couldn't keep my company. I want the lines to be even though so you are going to have to sit next to me.' Chloe gave one last kiss to Beca before pushing her to her right.

'Finneeeee.' Beca huffed as she sat besides her girlfriend.

They spent the afternoon just talking and being near each other. It was one of those things and Chloe loved. They didn't necessary ever have to be doing anything because they just wanted to be close to each other. Chloe was on her stomach enjoying the sun on her back when it happened. Beca was the type of person with a short fuse. A small ball of furry wrapped up inside an adorable body. So when a fly started circling her she got annoyed. The only solution Beca saw was to fight the fly. Her hand grabbed a stick that sat near them and started swinging it in the air around her erratically.

'Becs what are you doing?' Chloe rolled onto her side.

'This. Stupid. Fly. Just keeps. Getting. In. My. Face.' She kept on swinging.

'You're going to poke your eye out.' The only reply she got was a grumble and then she stopped. She stopped moving all together. 'What?'

'I… I think I hit it.'

'Hit what? The fly?'

'Yeah. Listen.' She did as she was told and couldn't hear a buzzing. Beca was looking frantically around them and she found the fly on the corner of the blanket they sat on. 'LOOK! I KILLED IT!'

'Nice work Becs.'

'Oh my god! I'm such a fucking Ninja! Like Seriously!'

'You're such a dork.'

'It's Ninja to you.'

'Yeah My little ninja.' Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. She thought she heard the last of the story but as luck would have it, it was only just the beginning.

* * *

'It was so cool! I killed it with just a stick! I was like a ninja.' Beca was going on for about the 8th time that night. Chloe found Beca's excitement adorable.

'Well you got the whole tiny thing going for you short stack.' Said Amy.

'How does being small have anything to do with it?'

'They gotta be small and tiny to fit into small places and spring out and make their move.'

'Riggghhhttt.'

'I'm going to go to bed Becs.' Chloe kissed her cheek before she started to make her way to her room.

'I'll be right there.' She heard Beca call out after her.

Beca walked in as her she slipped on her oversized t-shirt over her head and slid it down the length of her toned body. The bottom reached just below her underwear showing of her legs.

'I can feel you drooling.' Chloe smirked snapping Beca out of her trance.

'Not my fault I have a really hot girlfriend.'

'True. How rude of her.'

'I know. I mean how does she expect me to contain myself if she keeps it up?'

'You poor baby.' She walked over and kissed Beca lightly before pulling away quickly and jumping onto the bed.

'You are so mean.'

'I'm just sneaky. Maybe I'm a ninja too.'

'Pfft no. Not even if you tried. Besides this relationship can only handle one ninja.' Beca started getting changed into her PJ's.

'Not this again. I don't think swinging a stick around really counts as being a ninja.' She laughed.

'Excuse me? Did you kill a fly with a stick?' Beca mouth gaped.

'You're such a dork.' She laughed. 'No but you were thrashing the stick in the air. I mean it wouldn't have been hard to miss the fly.'

'RUDE! It was skilful swinging! I killed it! With just a stick!'

'A ninja would have been able to get it with one swing. Their whole thing is precision Becs.'

'TAKE THAT BACK! I'M A NINJA!'

'God you're cute.' She mocked.

'I'm a BADASS!'

'More like cute puppy.'

'I hit it with a stick!'

'That you were swinging aggressively.' She pointed out.

'You're just jealous that you're not a ninja.' Beca huffed as she slipped into the blankets on her side.

'Yeah… Sure…. Ninja's are accurate… but yes… That's absolutely it… I'm jealous.' Chloe suppressed a laugh.

'I don't like you anymore. I'm going to bed.' She turned away from Chloe.

'Awww Becs. Nooo I'm sorry.'

'Nope.' Beca grumbled.

'Nooo Beca. Please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You are the badassest of all the ninjas.'

'Nothing is gonna save you now. It's too late. And don't think a good nights sleep will make me forget.'

'Nooo Becs. I'm sooo sorry.' She wrapped herself around Beca, her arm looping around the smaller girls waist. 'Please forgive me. I don't want you to go to bed all mad.' Beca grunted. 'Becaaaaaa. I'm sorry ok? You are the most skilled ninja.' Chloe pouted.

'I still hate you.' Beca turned over to meet Chloe's face. 'But go on.'

'You're my ninja. You came out of nowhere and stole my heart. You are the anomaly that I never saw coming. Not once. Though I wouldn't have stopped you even if you did.'

'Why do you always have the right words?' Beca sighed. 'How am I suppose to stay mad at you after that?'

'I love you Becs.'

'I love you too Chlo.' She relented and kissed the girl. The girl she got to call her own.

* * *

 **:)))))**


End file.
